


Second Chances: Bringing Home Kaden

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah





	Second Chances: Bringing Home Kaden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Second) Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348994) by [SkipandDi (ladyflowdi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/SkipandDi). 



This is some artwork for SkipandDi's (ladyflowdi) story _**Second Chances**_. The story is the most recent of the Infiltrate series and can be found  [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/348994):  
  
Enjoy the story and please let the authors know how much you liked it!  
  
Title: "Second Chances"  
medium: Oil on canvas board  
Size:  9"-w x 12"-h  
Work safe!!


End file.
